The Ballad of Surapa
by HeloHaloME
Summary: This is the story of Surapa.  An Argonian born in Leyawiin, joined the brotherhood, was scarred by it and now attempts life in Cyrodiil, in time for the Oblivion Crisis
1. Chapter 1: A Shadowy Past

The Ballad of Surapa

(pronounced Seropa)

** Disclaimer: Please note this story has nothing to do with the physical defination a ballad which is a musical poem. This is certainly not a poem or very musical so viewer descretion is adviced. In addition, I own only the OC's and some other details in the story which will be revealed later. The main towns, NPC's and creatures and places belong to the Bethesda Corporation (GO BETHESDA!)**

** Chapter 1: A Shadowy Past**

A scream penetrates the darkness of Summitmist Manor. Primo Antonius lay dead in a pool of blood, an arrow sharply protruding from the rich nobleman's back. Surapa quickly guzzled a Potion of Invisibility. The first one to enter the room was the Redguard Neville. He stood tall in his red outfit, he stood the way all Legionnaires and many guardsmen stood. Confidence and Pride clearly showing in his tall stature his head slighty raised in a way that showed he was not afraid of whatever may face him.

"Talos help me," the Redguard mumbled. He looked to the sky as if expecting a 9 foot bow to plunge from the heavens. Surapa barely could keep himself from laughing. A little chuckle escaped his shut, toothy mouth. Neville quickly turned around looking at all corners of the room in the direction of the sound. Luckily, he saw nothing. Satisfied it was just the old creaking house he continued to stare at the body. He pulled out the arrow.

"Elven?" Neville muttered. He felt the feathers of the arrow and the gold, classical elven tip and shivered. "No one can afford these fancy arrows here...No one except...Primo."

"What in Arkay's name was that?" Matilde yelled. Matilde was an old Breton woman who clearly appeared to be in her 60's. Her gray thinning hair was in a bun behind her head with a few strands running down the side of her head. She now had a sick expression on her face as she now stared at the lifeless body of once handsome Primo. "Who," she shivered, "Who could have done such a thing?"

"I do not know for sure, it seemed as if Primo was the only one who could afford such an arrow. My guess is the Nord killed him, surely while Primo slept Nels came in here and stole the arrows, and the moment he turned around, BAM! He had no idea what hit him," Neville explained. His clearly biased hatred of Nords clearly showing. It wasn't without reason however, he lost a lot of good men up in Skyrim or something, Surapa only half listened.

"What about the Argonian couldn't it be him? After all, he has the most mysterious background of all of us!" Matilde exclaimed.

"I don't think so, I served for some time in Fort Smoothwater in Argonia. Few Argonians chose to be Archers and the ones who did were terrible at it. Look at this shot," he pointed at the hole in the back of Primo's head just above the neck. This is Dead-eye precision, no Argonian could do that. Besides didn't he say he was from a poor family and needed money because they just had a baby or something?" Neville asked.

"Yes he did, I believe it was Dovesi those Dunmer are always good Marksmen," Matilde stated.

Surapa took another swig of the Invisibility Potion. He had a good supply of those and wished to remain concealed for the moment.

"Where is the Argonian anyway?" Neville questioned.

"Who Dumber-Then-Some?"

Neville laughed, "Yeah the very one."

"I believe he is in the basement."

"I'll go check."

Surapa quickly scuttled down the two flights of stairs while remaining unseen until he was in the basement. He deactivated his potion and hid his arrows within his Deciever's Finery, it had many hidden pockets for just such an occasion.

"Argonian!" Neville exclaimed.

"I told you my name is Surapa!" Surapa, irritated stated in the classic coarse Argonian tone.

"Whatever, come quickly there's been a murder!" Neville stated with all due urgency.

"What?" Surapa asked, "Whom?"

"It's Primo!" The Redguard yelled running off. Surapa followed after him a small smile forming on his scaly mouth over his handiwork taking effect. Everyone was now gathered upstairs in the bedroom closest to the door, the question now was clear on everyone's faces, whodunit? The group nervously glanced back and forth at one another looking for any sign of who the killer might be. All except Neville who's steel hard determination and discipline kept his gaze looking straight ahead and Surapa could tell just by looking at him that the little Rat on the wheel was running.

"Well I suppose we all just get back to what we were doing," said Nels the Naughty, flask in hand. The rest of the group just sort of shrugged and sheepishly nodded, scared of what the future had in store for them.

Surapa walked up to Dovesi.

"Mara preserve us!" Dovesi cried to him.

"There, there it will be alright, the gods always have a plan, perhaps Primo's death will lead to a large assassin being caught, or perhaps he had a secret greedy past full of evil and hatred," Surapa reassured. He didn't find the Dark Elf ethnicity to be enticing, their strange soft, blue skin was strange to him as they aged their skin continued to remain the same shade and color of blue unlike Argonians. Argonians had a hint of blue on their faces when they were young just above marital age at around 18 and got green then extremely green faced around 40 then grew a dark red and grew darker as they got older until resembling the red of a disintegration spell.

"Thanks Surapa, your heart is noble, even for an Argonian," She seemed to seem less fearful and maybe a miniscule less sad.

"I'll pretend I din't hear that last part, I better go check up on the other guests," Surapa stated as he walked off.

Nels the Naughty was in the dining area as usual when Surapa approached. Nels smiled at the sight of his Argonian friend, silver flask in hand with a liter of Mead.

"Did I tell you Surapa, why I favor so much over Dovesi?" Nels queried.

"No I do not recall you ever telling me sloshy one," Surapa joked.

"Sloshy?"

"You know! You got so much Mead and Alcohol in you that when you walk you slosh like a bucket of water."

"Ha ha ha! Man, you always know how to make me laugh!" Nels laughed, "anyway what was I talking about?"

"Something about Dovesi?"

"Ah yes. The reason I watch like a Hawk over Dovesi is she reminds me of my own daughter," the Nord then broke to tears. "So young, beautiful, full of life, sure Dovesi has a little darker skin but the face is the same." Nels quickly regained his swaggering composure.

"What do you feel about Neville?" Surapa interrogated.

The Nord's face turned to anger and hatred, "I've seen Imperial pigs like him before! Think they are so good..." his voice trailed off. It returned with a pange of sadness, "Once back in my village in Skyrim we came under attack by bandits, when we went to the Legion stationed there for help they wouldn't help us! My...my daughter was murdered by the bandits. You'll have to excuse me for a minute." Nels went back to guzzling Mead to nullify the pain. Within a minute it was if nothing had happened.

Within the next few days the house guests continued to die. Next came Dovesi, Nels was particularly saddened by it and explained it was like losing his daughter again. Next Nels met Sithis with an Arrow to his back. Now all that remained was Surapa, Neville, and Matilde.

Surapa walked up to Matilde.

"By the gods," Matilde cried, "if it wasn't you...and it wasn't me...then it was Neville! Please! You must protect me from him!" Surapa smiled a smile of evil. One of those types of grins where sinister pride takes over at reviewing his handiwork. He then walked up to Neville.

"You have done a good job of watching my back so far but since it wasn't you or me it must be Matilde! I've looked all over this place and it's sealed up tight, no way of getting in from the outside, all doors and windows are securely locked."

"But she," Surapa started.

"Don't be fooled by her Old Woman appearances I've seen many black widows with the look like that upon her. It is time to deliver due justice!" Neville donned his mace and charged Matilde. Surapa burst out laughing at the hilarious sight of a soldier in legionnaire armor shooting lighting out of his hand and chasing a feeble old woman with a steel mace. He quickly killed her. And immediately Surapa knew all blame was off him. He unsheathed Sufferthorn, his enchanted Elven dagger given to him by Vincente Valtiere for completing a contract skillfully. As Neville turned his back and walked away Surapa snuck up behind him and with quick, practiced motion, he grabbed the Redguard's head and drove his dagger into the Legionnaire's back he struggled at first but as the magic flowed through his body, the Redguard stopped struggling. Surapa dropped him to the floor and spat on him.

"Appearances can be deceiving my friend," Surapa mocked. He then exited the building and reequipped his shrouded armor and hood and returned to Ocheeva for his reward.

Surapa walked up to Teinaava another fellow Argonian in the dark sanctuary owned by the Dark Brotherhood, an infamous guild known for it's assassinations.

"What is up Tar-yun?" Surapa asked. Tar-yun is Argonian which is literally translated to Home-Dog.

"Ah, my brother! Good to see you alive and well, are you poisoned?" Teinaava laughed at the classic Argonian joke about their resistances.

"The only poisoning I have is the inept ability to kill as a hobby brother."

"Don't we all brother, don't we all. How was the last contract?"

"Fun, it's not everyday you get to see an old woman beaten to death by a mace other then Gogron's!"

"Ha ha! Wish I woulda been there to see that! It has been quiet in the sanctuary while you were gone, no one can quite speak as loud or often as yourself and that leaves a Void measurable Sithis's."

"You and your jokes brother, where is Ocheeva I need to speak to her?"

"In her quarters, and don't be getting' any ideas, remember she is your sister, whatever you do to her may be considered gross imbreding by the rest of us." Surapa flicked his tail at the thought. Ocheeva was beautiful, and young as indicated by the green shades on her face yet Surapa didn't like the idea of having a mate that liked to kill people like himself for a living.

After turning in his contract and receiving payment and a bonus from Ocheeva he then assassinated Adamus Phillida and placed his finger in the desk of his successor. Once he turned in this contract and bonus he received special orders from Lucien Lachance he carried out the instructions despite heavy conflict in his mind. He had to kill the people he had grown to love and respect. Killing M'raaj-dar was especially hard because M'raaj had finally stopped hating him and wanted to be his friend. Instead of stabbing him in the back, Surapa fed him a poisoned apple provided to him by Lucien. M'raaj coughed one time, made a gasping, struggle for breath then collapsed, the poison killing him. As Antoinette Marie slept, Surapa slammed a dagger into her head killing her instantly. When Gogron came to inspect the noise and saw Surapa, Surapa summoned Rufio's ghost and Gogron's inability to hit it with his Iron Warhammer, resulted in his cold, frost touched death. Gogron gro-Bulmog now lie cold, unmoving, and in a puddle of blood. Vincente Valtiere died next. Surapa slipped a clove of garlic into his pocket. Vincente's allergic reaction quickly killed him.

Now came the last brother and sister that existed in the sanctuary. Surapa swallowed deeply at the thought of what he must do now. His two best friends. The only real people who cared a rat's ass about him. The thought of killing them made him uneasy. He had to do it, for their own good. If he didn't Sithis would do it himself and throw them into the Void instead of the grace of the gods where they belonged. Surapa crouched out of view from the table where Teinaava sat reading. It was most likely the Black Arrow v2 his favorite book. Surapa took out his Shadowhunter bow he had received and placed a glass arrow on the shaft.

"I am sorry my good friend," Surapa muttered, "May the Night Mother take you in her cold embrace." Teinaava looked up in time to see the arrow land right between his eyes. He slumped in his chair. Dead. Surapa hid his weapons. Ocheeva ran up.

"Dear brother! It seems as if someone is murdering our brothers and sisters! Telaendril just got attacked by the guards outside and Vincente is laying dead!" Ocheeva panicked. _Ahh an interaction, this is really going to make things difficult for me, _Surapa thought. Ocheeva searched his face for any sign of comfort. She found it and was comforted a little.

"Sister, calm down and tell me, what has happened?" Surapa asked, already knowing the answer. He had cleverly gotten Telaendril to attack him outside after he shot her with an arrow in the thigh. She was the only one to see it, however the guards only saw her shoot back and attacked her. The guards had quickly overwhelmed her and cut her down, feeling triumphant about their kill of a famous dark brotherhood assassin.

"All of our fellow dark brotherhood brothers and sisters have been eliminated. First Telaendril, then M'raaj-dar then Antoinette Marie then Gogron then Vincente and now Teinaava! Please comfort me!" Ocheeva cried.

"Sister I must confide something in you," Surapa stated. He had a bad feeling in his gut.

"Yes dearest brother what is it?" Ocheeva puzzled.

"The orders...the orders Lucien gave me...was about a betrayal..."

"I understand brother, well for Sithis sake, the purification must be completed," Ocheeva drew in breath and noisely exhaled. "I don't regret a thing." She shrugged and backed off keeping her arms at her sides. Surapa backed up and pulled out his bow. He took out his last arrow of frost, it would make sure she died instantly, humanely.

"Surapa...It's been an honor to know you," Ocheeva stated.

"Ocheeva, sister, it has been more then an honor." Ocheeva smiled and blushed a little knowing what he meant. "May the Night Mother wrap you in her loving embrace." Surapa's hands shook with the thought of killing her after this. He tightened his grip but he continued to sway. He let fly an arrow. There was a loud thud.

"You have the aim of drunken minotaur Surapa," Ocheeva joked. The tension made Surapa's first arrow miss it's target and flew clear over her head. Surapa let out a small laugh. He caught his arrow as Ocheeva threw it to him. He put it back on the shaft, he pulled the bow back. And let the arrow loose. Like a dart of light the arrow homed in on it's target. The thud of an Argonian body hit the ground. Surapa was never the same.

For the next few weeks Surapa followed the orders provided to him at Dead drops until Lucien was killed and he became a Speaker for the brotherhood. At the meeting with the Night Mother the traitor Mathieu Bellamont murdered several of the other speakers for the Dark Brotherhood. Surapa killed him and the Night Mother made him a Listener for the dark brotherhood. Surapa now had plenty of time on his hands at his home in Chorrol to consider what he had done. He constantly trained himself in hand to hand combat with a Fighter's Guild fighter. He then learned from Helvius Celcia in Bruma after he beat him in a fist fight. Surapa was now a Master in Hand-to-hand combat. He also went to the range the guardsmen used to practice with a Bow and Arrows. He was able to hit a 6 inch target at 90 yards and the Guards gave him the nicknames Quiver and Plays-with-sticks. He would often for the fun of it and boredom. Sneak into people's houses and take things from shelves and tables and hide them in barrels. He quickly became good at hiding in the shadows and had to hide for a day at the Pillaged Mine after the Guards caught him sneaking into Renoit's books. He then paid the 5 gold fine for trespassing. After going around town he met a girl named Dar-ma who eagerly greeted him with warm feelings that he was not accustomed to. It was here that his fate would forever change...

** And thus ends the first chapter of the Ballad of Surapa. Exactly 2907 words long. I was highly inspired to write this story based of my accounts of being an Argonian assassin on Oblivion. About half of the events that take place in this chapter and probably in this story in the future are based off of real events. That occurred in his life. I bid you to review if you please.**


	2. Chapter 2: No Hanky Panky

**Well howdy! Sure as heck are glad you made it this far enough to read the second chapter! Guess my book wasn't trash after all! Anyway, read on, read right on I won't stop you. I wouldn't even stop you have I had some mystical powers that were able to reach through the internet and stop you via ownage.**

** Chapter 2: No Hanky Panky**

"Hello there I don't think we've met! My name's Dar-ma and it's always nice to meet someone new!" A bright-eyed, it's an expression I don't believe Argonians can actually have bright eyes.

"Pleased to make your acquaintance, I'm Surapa," Surapa said surprised for two reasons. One, there was another Argonian in Chorrol, the second, northernmost city in Cyrodiil, and two, that someone was was that polite as politeness is scarce in the Empire. He was sure their were good people, but he assumed he had either killed them all or had not met them. No, enough of this killing, he was done with that lifestyle, he was a simple big game hunter nothing more.

"Likewise! I love meeting new people, so does my mother you should meet her, she owns Northern Trades and Goods, she would appreciate the business," Dar-ma joyfully spoke. This confused Surapa.

"Northern trade and goods," Surapa asked, puzzled, "where is that?"

"Oh it's just at the South Gate right to the right you can't miss it," Dar-ma spoke with a brand of unheard of optimism.

"Thanks," Surapa thanked, he was going to have to pay this store a visit, how could he have missed it?

"Hey," Dar-ma called after him.

"Yes?" Surapa replied as he began trailing off.

"You're not from here, what do you do?"

"I'm a hunter. Nothing more, nothing less."

"Alright, well then, be seeing you!" Dar-ma called after him. Dar-ma thought he seemed strange. She noticed the thick calluses on his hands a sign of strong fighting. He had large biceps for when he would carry things, heavy things in addition to pulling back a bow. His strong legs and the way he walked signaled he was quick on the feet and being Argonian as he was, he was likely a good swimmer. These qualities just didn't seem to fit the average hunters in the area like Honditar. There was something strange about him intriguing even. She liked this challenge, it was like solving a puzzle.

Surapa entered Northern Trade and Goods.

"Hello there, my name is Seed-neeus owner and proprietor of Northern Trade and Goods. You have probably met my daughter, Dar-ma," the equally cheerful Argonian spoke she was green in the face suggesting she was in her late 30's- early 40's unlike Dar-ma who still had the hints of blue from childhood.

"Why yes, I am here actually because of your daughter," Surapa laughed, "I actually had no clue this was here."

"Ha ha haha," Seed-neeus laughed, "yes that's my daughter, always going around meeting new people, she makes her mother so proud. Anyway, that is not likely why you are here, how is it that I can help you?"

"I am a hunter in the region and I believe I may have some pelts and ingredients I can sell you," Surapa bartered.

"Oh do you? Well make me an offer." Surapa reached through his satchel and pulled out 4 bundles of Ogre's teeth.

"How much do you want for these?" Surapa asked as he laid them on the counter.

"I'll give you 35 gold for these," Seed-neeus haggled

"35 gold each? Please! These are worth at least 50 each for 200 septims all together!"

"No, that is too much, make it 40."

"45."

"Fine it's a deal. Your a good haggler, but I can always train you to learn more. If you want," Seed-Neeus offered.

"No thanks, I am good for now, say know any good ruins nearby?" Surapa asked.

"No I don't typically go treasure hunting I would ask around more," Seed-Neeus denied.

"Thanks," Surapa said as he exited the building. He looked at the Chapel clock, it stood at 12:17 PM. Surapa was hungry and quite thirsty so he walked to the Grey Mare. The building was an old, wooden shack that wasn't good for food but instead good for spirits. He spoke to Emfrid, the bartender.

"Welcome it's a pleasure to serve you," she spoke.

"I'll take a potato and a Tamika West Weald," Surapa purchased.

"That'll be 20 septims," Emfrid explained. Surapa paid the money and took the food to a corner near an old man named Valus Odiil.

"Hello what's going on with you?" Surapa asked.

"My sons! Have you seen my sons?" he asked frantically.

"Huh? What about your sons?" Surapa asked.

"Some creatures have been attacking have been attacking our farm lately and they're going off to fight them."

"What are these creatures?"

"I do not know what they are but they are attacking our farm and stealing our crop and the town's guard refuses to do anything about it! Please take my place with them, I fear in my old age I won't be much help to them," he pleaded.

"I will help you."

"Somehow I knew you would make the right decision, go to Weynon Priory that is where I said I would meet them," he spoke as he wished Surapa farewell. Surapa took off in a huff running very quickly. People in the town couldn't help but admire his speed.

Dar-ma saw him running and decided to follow it was hard to keep up and remain hidden. Once he was halfway to Weynon Priory he stopped running and instead started walking. Dar-ma continued following him carefully hiding in the bushes. When she saw him hold up his and and a green light engulfed it, and then he was gone.

Surapa stopped running. He felt that feeling he grew in the dark brotherhood the feeling of being watched, of being followed. He casually walked then held up his hand to use the invisibility spell he learned from the Illusion school of magicka. He turned around and snuck like a ghost he saw what had been following him, an Argonian. He snuck up behind her and unsheathed his dagger and deactivated his invisibility he put a hand on the Argonian's shoulder and it wheeled around startled.

"What the-" Dar-ma stuttered startled.

"It's you, what are you doing following me?" Surapa asked. He resheathed Sufferthorn.

"I saw you running and was curious so I followed you," Dar-ma explained, her blue signs of youth covered by the red signs of blushing. "How did you disappear like that?"

"It was an old trick I picked up while...helping a master with certain aspects," Surapa replied trying to keep his past a secret.

"It's clear you're not a hunter, at least, you weren't always, you are too well built to be a hunter. And what are you doing?" Dar-ma interrogated.

"I was helping Valus Odiil with his problems on his farm, I'll talk more about my past later perhaps, when I know you more." And with that Surapa walked off into the forest. And talked to Rallus Odiil about the farm and told him he came along to help. He already knew the farm in question and ran off ahead of the group to it. He leapt from the hill near the farm straight onto the straw roof which surprising held his weight well. He pulled up his Black Hand Robe's hood and equipped his bow. He found some Steel arrows that would seriously harm whatever the creatures were that were attacking the farm.

"Antus are you ready?" Rallus cried.

"I'm ready!" Antus replied.

"Get ready...HERE THEY COME!" Rallus yelled. Surapa Put an arrow to the bow and sighted the first goblin, this one wore no armor and was lightly armed. He hit it in the chest and the creature toppled. The second one came around the Eastern rock by the fence and this one was a skirmisher. It bore light, bone-made armor and carried a mace. He hit it in the chest and when it didn't fall over he quickly replaced the arrow but put the next between it's eyes. This time it took a dirt nap. He heard the third goblin but didn't see it. He only noticed it when he heard Antus's frantic cries that he needed help. This goblin carried a steel mace and Antus could only block it's rage of furious attacks. Antus stumbled down from a blow and fell as the goblin raised the mace for a final blow an arrow struck it's hand. It screamed in pain and looked at where the arrow came from. In time to receive a nose piercing from the next arrow.

"Get ready! There's always a second wave!" Rallus yelled. The first three goblins that came from the south side each got an arrow to the face before they made it to the fence. Then came the third wave. Surapa was not expecting a third your wave and when he jumped down to the field he met a goblin face to face. He dropped his bow and put up his fists. When the goblin swung he ducked to the right and palmed it in the chest. The goblin fell over paralyzed. Just enough for Surapa to wring it's neck. Surapa, done with his goblin looked to the others. He saw Rallus easily handling a goblin and Antus struggling. He grabbed his bow and pulled out two arrows. He ran with quick speed and stabbed the goblin through the head with his first arrow and then put the arrow on the bow and dove through the air and fired at the second goblin. It hit it in the head and it collapsed.

"Well, that was quick," Rallus correctly stated. The total ordeal had only take place for about 15 minutes.

"I'll say, say Argonian, you are pretty skilled with that bow," Antus complemented.

"Thanks, I would say I'm known for that," Surapa cheerfully replied.

"We slaughtered the bastards ha ha ha ha ha!" Antus laughed viciously.

"If you need me I shall be in Chorrol, good day to you two," Surapa spoke as he ran back to Chorrol, he removes his hood revealing the spines on his head and walks the wilderness trail.

"I am back mother," Dar-ma announced as she entered the house .

"Hello young one what has been keeping you? It is past 1 now you are late for lunch and I'm starving," Seed-Neeus nagged.

"Just been around town, talking to people," she stated.

"Oh ho ho, you've been talking to the Argonian Hunter haven't you?" Seed-Neeus teased.

"No...I," Dar-ma stuttered.

"Ooh so what did you do with the Argonian? Tell me all about it!" Seed-Neeus begged.

"Well I saw him running through town..."

"Ooh you saw him run, was he fast?"

"Very fast actually, but that is beside the point, I followed him to see where he was going."

"Now you're spying on him hmph, Dar-ma you like him!"

"No," Dar-ma blushed, her bluish hues fading once again being repressed by shades of pink.

"Alright scoot off you lovebird, just remember, I am always watching you," Seed-Neeus assured. Dar-ma exited the store.

Surapa smiled as he told Valus Odiil, that the creatures were slain, and his sons were safe. He was offered Chillrend but he refused joking the old man should keep his sword to himself. He exited the Grey Mare and walked into the chilly sunlight of Chorrol. He preferred Leyawiin for it's nice warm and damp climate just the way he liked it. Not Bravil, it always seemed like it was raining there. At least Leyawiin got it's fair share of sunlight. Anvil was too much a sailor's town. Often time's sunny but still Surapapa was reminded of the saying "Yo ho yo ho yo ho yo ho I pirate's life ain't for me." he chuckled at the thought. He walked up to Fire and Steel and sought Rasheda and bought a bundle of 50 Elven Arrows. He now had a bundle of over 300, and as he always says, you never know, one minute your sitting on your porch pondering on how to beat a Khajiit to a pulp and the next 300 Daedra attack you who knows?

He walked across the street and around the corner to Renoit's books and bought the Black Arrow v2 just staring at it's cover brought memories, unwanted memories, unwelcome memories. He must have attracted attention as he just stared at it inside of the store Renoit shook him.

"Hey, hey Argonian, Argonian?" Renoit shook him.

"Huh? Oh sorry what happened?" Surapa asked awakening from his trance.

"You completely zoned out when you stared at that book.

"Oh sorry it's just...it's nothing don't worry about it," Surapa reassured. He exited the store. He gazed at the book as he sat upon the curb his memories running rampant with his mind.

"Your heart as black as the night sky you go forth now to rebuild the brotherhood with my utmost love. May your heart be black and I am sure you find all new ways to earn even more of my affection," The Night Mother said with a cackle within her ancient crypt. It was at this time he thought of what head had been doing all along. His mother had always said he had a noble heart and could very easily become a knight if they could afford it. In the pools of water in Leyawiin, he played Crusader and Assassin with his friends Dar-jee and Weebam-Na. Dar-jee was the soft one in the group always going on about how one day he was going to help the poor and bring justice to Cyrodiil for good. Weebam-Na was more of a feisty one. He loved the minature iron bow he had received from his father for his birthday and aspired to be a hunter.

"Just you wait! I'm going to go out there into the worlds, past the White Stallion Lodge and hunt all sorts of dangerous creatures, Ogres, Bears, even Minotaurs bring them on!" Weebam-Na was always enthusiastic. Surapa was less fortunate. His father had died in the war on slavers in the Black Marsh which was why his pregnant mother had originally come to Cyrodiil. She had to hold two jobs as a bartender at Scaled-One's lodge which is now Three Sister's Lodge. In addition she pulled another 8 hour shift at a nearby farm where she was to constantly harvest and tend to Indigo, a long. All of this just to keep a roof over their heads, food in their belly's and enough of an education to keep Surapa from picking a fight with the legion or joining some sort of gang. Despite all of things whenever Surapa would need her she would be there, when he was bitten by a slaughter fish, she woke at midnight to help bandage him and bought him a costly medical potion to regain his strength. She nearly starved herself daily to cover the costs so Surapa could eat while they lacked on money to pay for the potion.

"Surapa come on let's go! Father is taking us to Fisherman's Rock to teach us to fish for slaughterfish!" Weebam-Na exclaimed, he was always thrilled when his father would take him out to learn how to kill another one of Kynareth's creatures. Weebam-Na's father was a father figure to Weebam-Na, Surapa and Dar-jee as Weebam-Na was the only one with a father and Dar-jee lost his mother in a fire when he was 12, but now he was 16 and was able to afford a room at Scaled-One's Lodge as he worked as one of the cleaners.

Weebam-Na's father, Gral-Tira was a proud, middle-aged Argonian man. In his younger years he had seen some rough times and had to hide from the law in Goblin infested Mines before but that taught him how to live off the land. He was an excellent shot with a standard bow and quick with a dagger. Surapa has never seen anyone able to skin an animal so efficiently as he. When Gral-Tira took them hunting or fishing all the boys were instantly ecstatic. The girls would often poke there heads around whenever the group was up to something. By Argonian standards, the group of displaced 16 year-old boys were considered attractive. They were all strong and swift and brave. Dar-jee had once met a mountain lion out along the road to Bravil. The Mountain Lion let out a loud yell yet Dar-jee held his ground. As the Cougar approached Dar-jee brought his hands into a fist. When the Mountain Lion pounced Dar-jee met it's charge head on with a slam with his fist directly below it's jaw breaking it's neck, killing it. Dar-jee had only been 11.

The girls were after good looking and strong Argonians, that is, attractive by Argonian standards. There was a group of 3 Argonian ladies and an Imperial who would watch the boys when they did things. Their names were Bejeen, Numeen, City Swimmer and Rosientia Gallenus. Rosientia always seemed to distance herself more from the boys though then the Argonian.

"Alright young'ns the way to catch a slaughterfish is to take a strong rope like this. Grab a piece of Venison and tie it on tight with this knot," Gral instructed. All the boys listened tentively and grabbed their rope. They did the same as he did and threw it into the water as he said. They patiently waited for a pull on their rope. As they waited they exchanged countless stories about their accomplishments in practicing with their bows or how Weebam-Na complained about wanting to go kill an Ogre.

Surapa felt a pull and yanked hard on the rope. He pulled the fish clean out of the water. He was surprised when the fish started speaking in a coarse town speaking the perfect Cyrodiilic Language.

"Hello what is that you," the fish started, "Ouch quit yanking my tail!" When the fish slapped him the vision ended. When Surapa returned to the real world his right hand felt fluffy. When he looked he saw the tail of an irritated Khajiit.

"Oh!" Surapa exclaimed, "deepest apologies! Allow me to buy you a drink as reparations."

"You can take your Mead and shove it up whatever Geckos such as yourself have behind you!"

"Kiss the ground behind me because my ass is too good, fur fag," Surapa replied. He smiled, such hostility between Khajiit and Argonians was pretty much standard and the two would have at it anytime they could, even if they were actually great friends.

"Where'd you get that, that's good!" the Khajiit laughed, "m'name's Talasma, what were you doing here?"

"Oh just pondering the days of youth," Surapa replied offering his hand. Talasma took it and shook it. Her paw was furry and it reminded of his time in the Brotherhood. The paw was almost the same as J'Ghasta's, a dead drop order in which he ended up fighting the Khajiit in hand-to-hand combat. The only difference perhaps, was that J'Ghasta's was in a fist.

"Those were the days weren't they?" Talasma joked, "Musta seen like forever old man!" Old, Surapa still had the blue hint of childhood on his face in addition to the Green Hue of Marriageable age. Talasma was clearly young by the way she talked, the way she walked, the way she stood, all with the energy of youthism. Energy that had mostly been stolen from him by the evils of the Brotherhood. It was making it's slow return due to the fact Surapa was young, but very slowly.

"You speak as if I was around in the Age of Talos, in the eyes of the gods, I am merely a hatchling."

"In the eyes of the gods you aren't a simple hunter like I know you aren't," Talasma observed. This made Surapa nervous. Few people ever observed that he was anymore then a hunter, and that his Dark Robes he wore were given to him by a Wizard in the Mages Guild to help his hunting.

"A simple hunter would hunt deer for venison and wolves for pelts. I hunt Ogre's for Teeth, Minotaurs for Horns, and Bears for sport," Surapa reasoned.

"Uh huh right, you're a strange one Argonian," Talasma accused. The Chapel of Stendarr's bell sang _dong dong dong! _It was now 6 o'clock and the sun retreated as the moon advanced. The sky turned to a orangish-red hue to show the battle.

A hunger infiltrated Surapa's belly and forced him to blurt out, "Do you know of a good place to eat?"

"You could eat at the Oak and Crosier, I'm the barsmaid there I'll fill you up," Talasma offered. Surapa nodded and walked off with her, the taste of Boar Meat on his mind.

"Mother it is 6 O'Clock now what is it that we are going to eat?" Dar-ma asked.

"I just had a big payday, someone bought those 500 gold worth of Ogre Teeth I had, I say we go to the Oak and Crosier to celebrate!" Seed-Neeus cheerfully replied.

"Alright! Can we get a Sweet-cake to celebrate?" Dar-ma asked.

"You bet your sweet tail we will!" Seed-Neeus retorted. With that the mother and daughter joyfully exited the store, put up the closed sign, and walked across the street to the Oak and Crosier. They said their order to the hostess there who happily took the 40 gold and went to the kitchen to make their food. Dar-ma and Seed-Neeus sat at a table near the fire place. "Well look who's sitting over there," Seed-Neeus beckoned to the Argonian sitting at a table with a male Red Guard.

"Oh please Mother, you make me blush look away from him look away," Dar-ma begged. Seed-Neeus took delight at her daughter's embarrasment.

"You should go over there and sit with him just remember, no Hanky-Panky yet!" Seed-Neeus joked.

"The food here is great is it not?" Surapa said to no one in particular.

"I'll say, Talasma this mutton is leagues better then the mutton we got in the Legion!" the Red Guard complimented. The Khajiit did a curtsey.

"You were in the Legion?" Surapa asked.

"Not just in the Legion, I was a powerful rank, one few know, Centurion. It is the rank given to those who command a Legion within the Army. The name's Gaius Marcus Grandis," Marcus shook Surapa's hand, "To whom do I owe this pleasure Argonian?"

"My name is Surapa, I am a hunter who hunts game that would prefer hunting me," Surapa joked, Marcus laughed.

"So what brings you to my fair city friend?" Marcus asked.

"My bags I suppose, after all, I do live here."

"Your eyes don't look it, where you from before here boy?"

"I lived in Cheydinhal for a short period and before that Leyawiin."

"What a strange life, surely you don't plan to stay here forever," Marcus stated.

"No, I plan to some day create a village somewhere to the East, perhaps near the Panther. If I did would you consider being the Captain of the Guard?"

"Ha, sure friend, but I don't think you will make it out there."

"Why not?"

"Many a man has tried. Few have succeeded due to the largely wild and wilderness tendency of that region, that and land out there costs money, it's great farming land due to the wetness of the soil, great for corn and barley mostly, perhaps rice."

"I can handle it, I used to have a master who would make sure I could take of her...assets."

"Handle it? Ha, look at you scale-tail, you have the Biceps of a Slaughterfish, if you wish to survive out there you need to be quick on your feet and able to kill with only your fists, who knows when something like a Minotaur may arrive suddenly and randomly, eager to make off with your children and steal your crop."

"I bet I could beat you in hand-to-hand," Surapa blurted out.

"Well then we shall see, Talasma, please, this fight is sparring don't worry about us, just act as if nothing was happening." The Redguard rose flexing his biceps the size of a skull. They slid the tables away from the area they designated to spar in.

"Oh look they are gonna fight!" Seed-Neeus pointed out. "I didn't pay for a show!"

"Oh jeez look at Surapa, he clearly doesn't have the strength of that Redguard, he's gonna get himself licked," Dar-ma pointed out.

"Well now's the part where we see if your man can take a punch!" Seed-Neeus explained.

Surapa and Marcus walked back and forth from eachother taunting the other to make the first move. Surapa's discipline held true. Marcus through a strong jab with his right arm. Surapa maneuvered to the left side quickly, dodging it. He however did not dodge the hook that came from Marcus's left arm. It hit him in the gut and Surapa fell to the right. It was painful, but to Surapa, he had been taught that pain was an abstract thought, pain is nothing, success is everything. When Marcus threw another punch Surapa ducked and quickly did a backflip kick to Marcus's jaw. Marcus threw a retaliation punch, Surapa blocked it with his lower arms and swung hard into Marcus's stomach it hit hard and Marcus staggered back. This allowed the Argonian to smash downward with his fists in an enclosed ball. It smacked against Marcus's skull and he came crashing down. When he sat their for a second Surapa offered his hand to help him up. Marcus grabbed it and pulled hard bringing Surapa off his feet and headbutted him in the head.

This was severe pain. Even the brotherhood couldn't teach how to siphon pain of this magnitude out he felt as if Lucien Lachance's ghost was saying _DAMN!_ right about now.

After he stopped the overriding agony Surapa rose to his feet once again. This time when Marcus swung, Surapa grabbed his arm and threw Marcus over his shoulder allowing him to smack into the ground.

"I yield to you sir," Marcus announced defeated. Surapa offered his hand once again and Marcus took it. Surapa pulled him to his feet and patted him on the shoulder.

"By Talos you are stronger then you look!" Marcus complimented.

"Thank you, I have to say, you have a boney skull!" Surapa announced rubbing his forehead remembering the overriding agony.

Marcus laughed, "It would be an honor to be the Captain of the Guard if you ever get your town started."

"Thank you, it will be an honor to have you," Surapa thanked. He had forever dreamed of this yet now it seemed as if New Thorn was going to be a reality! The thought excited Surapa.

"Let you buy you a drink sir," Marcus offered mimicking as best he could of a stereotypical soldier's voice.

"I'll take that drink, make it a Mead!" Surapa called after him. Surapa's trained eye spotted movement by the door in the room, _oh deer penis. _Surapa thought, the Countess Ariana Valga herself in all her honor entered the room accompanied by three guards. "Exalted one you didn't happen to see that fight did you?" Surapa asked shamefully.

"Yes, as a matter of fact I did Argonian," the Countess spoke.

"Exalted one, I am sorry I show barbaric signs of...," Surapa started.

"Sorry? That was amazing! You are a great fighter Argonian! We need someone like you! I would like to offer you the chance to train the Chorrol Guard in your awesome hand-to-hand fighting," the honorable one spoke.

"I don't know I...," Surapa stuttered.

"Of course there will be 300 gold a day in it for you Argonian will you accept my offer?"

"It would be my honor to accept your honor," Surapa accepted.

"Great! Be at the castle barracks at 8:00 AM sharp, you will work 10 hours a day six days a week," the Countess informed.

"Thank you exalted one," Surapa thanked.

"Who's the one gonna be lacking on finances Marcus?" Surapa boasted.

"Well by Talos I may once again be called upon to defend," Marcus stated.

"I'll drink to that," Surapa joked and took a healthy swig of Mead. Surapa was ecstatic right about now, he felt invincible. He took another swig of Mead when he spotted an Argonian lass at the corner of the room with her mother at a table. "Hey there, care to join us?" Surapa offered.

"Go my child, just no Hanky-Panky," Seed-Neeus beckoned. Dar-ma brushed her off and sat next to Surapa.

"So how's it hangin'?" the cocky Surapa asked.

"Good, I came with my mother to...," Dar-ma started. Surapa seemed to either be talking drunkly or was flat out drunk.

"I..I has gots sumthun to tellz you 'mere 'mere," Surapa swaggered. Dar-ma leaned close.

"I...like...grapes...," Surapa passed out on the ground.

**Well there you go you 10 fans whoop whoop! It was 4,972 words long before the little end commentary everyone loves yet at the same time everyone loathes. Due to a lack of fans and good advertisement I am proposing a competition. Get all the people you can to read this story, I receive hits on the story each time someone reads it. Whomever of you little Minio-I mean media slave-I mean people can get me the most people to read it will win a person to be inserted into the story of their choice and of their creation. Simply leave a review with how many people you got, I will keep track and your character will be inserted. All giggity intended with that last sentence, or as Sheogorath said, "Wait scratch that cheese for no one. It can be just as much of a celebration if you don't like cheese true? So just sayin' get peeps and get paid, in literature (woo silent clapping)**

**5,140 words!**


End file.
